


The Past is No Barrier.

by stariitamago



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Vape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stariitamago/pseuds/stariitamago
Summary: Momota and Ouma bond with each other by vaping.





	The Past is No Barrier.

Hello, I'm Kokichi Ouma, and this is my story.

  
    It was a quiet June morning, I was laying in bed with Momota. Momota is my boyfriend. I love him. I love it when he just ravages my asshole with his big salami. I swear every day he works at that vape shop the hotter he becomes.

  
    "Something smells fruity in here," I said. It truly was. It smelled like strawberries... but not really like strawberries. It had a kind of chemical smell to it, if I were to trull describe it. I looked towards my back and noticed a huge cloud of smoke. "Holy shit Momota! What the fuck do you think you're doing in my fucking bedroom?" I yelled, my voice as loud as a chihuahua in mating season.  
    "It's just my vape, Ouma. No need to get mad." said Momota calmly as he began inhaling the smoky vape juice from inside his e-cigarette. I don't know what got me fawning but I knew I wanted something from Momota.

  
     I looked deeply into his slightly confused eyes and I said, in my most serious voice, "I want you to vape in my ass, Momota." I told him. Kaito looked at me with a sense of confusion and disgust. "Are you kidding Ouma? I can never tell when you're lying. It's like you're the Ultimate Liar or something!" I didn't change my face. I kept my face stern. I didn't change my expression. I wanted him to know... How serious I was about wanting him, Kaito Momota to vape in my rectum. I got down on all fours and began to beg. "Vape in me, Momota-kun~!!!" I began to moan.

  
    I could hear Kaito talking to himself behind me. "Well I mean, if I absolutely HAVE to." he mumbled to himself. He went to get his vape, and began breathing in. I could hear him. I was about to say something, I forgot what it was but soon, I was struck with the purely erotic sensation of smoke hitting my anus.

  
    "Do it inside my ass, not outside of it you big dumbo!" I yelled at Momota. He just groaned. I kind of felt bad for him, making him vape inside my ass this early in the morning. He breathed in his vape, and held it inside his mouth. I felt his lips pucker on the rim of my ass. His goatee hairs were tickling the bottom of my balls. Then I felt it. The white smoke felt so cool inside of my rectum. It felt strange... but so good. As Momota drew back from my ass, I felt the smoke escape my rectum.

  
    "Did you like it?" asked a blushing Momota. He looked to the side and grabbed his elbow.  
    I looked him right in the face, gave him a thumbs up, and told him.

    "I loved it!"


End file.
